


The Only Thing That Works For Me

by flowercrownmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dirty notes, Grinding, I have created, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, Kissing, Love Notes, M/M, More plot than porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sneaking, So much sneaking, accepting sexuality, muke is so real, sexual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignore Ash and Cal, getting hard on stage wasn't the worst thing that could've happened. Besides, your dick didn't exactly look small so that's a silver lining? -Mikey.</p>
<p>That's how it had started. Just a little note taped onto the wall of his bunk complimenting the size of his dick. A true love story, really.</p>
<p>OR/ Michael and Luke send each other dirty notes but are completely platonic in person (...at first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing That Works For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title From: Closer (by Nine Inch Nails.)
> 
> Anyway, I f*cking loved writing this, like, I couldn't stop (hense so many words) and I might even do a part 2 w/ sex bc this one shot is my actual baby. I really hope you enjoy. 
> 
> (Also sorry for mistakes I didn't proof read.)

_Ignore Ash and Cal, getting hard on stage wasn't the worst thing that could've happened. Besides, your dick didn't exactly look small so that's a silver lining? -Mikey._

That's how it had started. Just a little note taped onto the wall of his bunk complimenting the size of his dick. A true love story, really.

*

_Got off last night, thank you for buying those new jeans. They make your legs look porn worthy._

Luke let out scoff at that and then he was laughing at the horny note. It was truly romantic. Luke got out a pen and a set of post it notes from under his pillow and began writing the reply. The back and fore notes between them weren't even weird anymore. Michael was always the one to send one first and then Luke would reply as soon as he read it, it started happening every day and eventually it became second nature for Luke to wake up with a note taped next to his head. He loved their dynamic, on paper they were both flirty and anonymous, but in real life they were just normal best friends and band mates. It worked for them.

_My legs look porn worthy without the jeans, I'll  have to show you sometime._

Luke knew he wouldn't be 'showing' him anything, they were just flirty (or horny) over the notes. Either way, Luke got out of bed, not bothering to put on anymore clothes because his sweats were enough for around the bus, and he pulled back the curtain to Michael's bunk and stuck the note to the wall. He pulled back the curtain and walked out of the room, going straight to the front.

"Morning." Ashton groggily called out to him. Michael and Calum were both eating bacon sandwiches and Luke suddenly had a craving for bacon. He noticed Calum had nothing left on his plate but Michael still had half a sandwich. Luke casually walked over to them all, picking up Calum's plate and then grabbing Michael's and making a run for it to the kitchen.

"Wha- _hey!_ Get back here, Hemmings!" Michael stood up from the couch, running towards the kitchen where Luke was stuffing his face with the remaining sandwich. Michael got to the kitchen and glared at Luke's chewing face. "I hate you." Michael stated plainly, eyes flicking to Luke's chest before looking back to his annoying face.

"It wasn't even that good." Luke said once he had swallowed it. He put both of the empty plates in the sink and shoved past Michael. "Thanks, though." Luke walked back to the front where Ashton told him that they had an interview in an hour and had to be at the venue in four. He started to get ready.

*

_Roses are red, violets are blue, you're so annoying, but I still love you._

Luke sleepily smiled at the note taped next to him, and he brought a hand up to rub sleep from his eyes before reading it again. Sometimes the notes were plain filth, but other times they were sweet and this was definitely one of those times. He got out the pen and post it notes and started sleepily writing his reply.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, you're going bald, but I love you too._

Luke snickered as he wrote it, getting out of bed to tape the note in Michael's bunk. This was how it was and Luke loved it. He'd loved waking up to notes, no matter how cheesy or dirty they were.

*

_Sometimes I just want to rip your clothes off._

_Good thing I can afford new ones._

*

_Don't know what's gotten into you lately but I wish it was me._

_"I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside." -Nine Inch Nails. Good song._

*

_Have you heard of 5 Seconds Of Summer? I'm a total Luke girl._

_Have you seen Michael Clifford though?_

*

_Got sidetracked on stage yesterday to thoughts of your thighs wrapped around my neck._

Luke choked as he looked at the note, because Michael actually had missed an intro on stage the day before and he'd... Jesus, Luke didn't even know what to reply to that one. He got out his post it notes and a pen and read the dirty note again, thinking of what he could write to reply.

_I advise you not to think about your dick down my throat then. Wouldn't want you easily sidetracked again. (P.S. That's all I think about.) x_

Luke drew a little heart in the corner and got out of bed. He stuck it in Michael's bunk and walked to the front of the bus. He stole Ashton's cereal this time, getting only a whine of protest and a huff before Ashton decided to make a new bowl for himself. Ashton was a big softie.

"We don't have a show today, right?" Luke asked the boys once they'd all sat down, Ashton with a fresh bowl of cereal.

"Nah, day off. We should go out and watch a movie or something." Calum told him. Luke nodded with the other boys. "Mike, can I borrow your laptop? I'll look whats in the cinema."

"Sure. It's in my bunk." Calum stood up and it only took Luke a second before his brain caught up with his ears and he was kicking Michael with wide eyes. Michael looked at him as if he was stupid for a second before jumping up from the sofa. "Shit." Michael ran to the back of the bus and Luke could only pray that Calum didn't see what he wrote. That'd be embarrassing.

Luke and Ashton calmly ate cereal together and Luke was getting more paranoid by the second because he really didn't want Calum to see that note. This was something that only he and Michael shared and he wanted it to stay that way. Soon enough, Michael was walking back to the front of the bus, his hands in his pockets and a blush on his cheeks. Luke tried not to stare.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked Michael when he'd sat down.

Translation: can I still look Calum in the eye or should I avoid that for a while?

"I-" Michael cleared his throat when it came out high pitched. "Yeah. Everything's good." Luke stared at Michael for a few seconds longer, his red cheeks and glazed eyes, hands firmly in his pockets and avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. Luke smirked as he looked away and began eating his cereal again. Michael had definitely read the note.

*

_Turning me on in front of the boys was rude; you know exactly what I'm talking about._

Luke smiled, knowing Michael was talking about his note from the day before.

_Maybe you should punish me._

*

_Wanna spank you so badly, bend over in front of me and I'm not responsible for my own actions._

Luke looked at Michael's note and then his own reply written on a post it note. He wondered if he'd gone too far but he and Michael had written far dirtier things to each other. He bit his lip, looked at his reply and then got up and stuck it in Michael's bunk.

_I'll pick out my favourite panties for you x_

When Michael read it, Luke heard him choke on nothing but air.

*

When Luke woke up, only two words were on the note in front of him.

_My princess._

He felt his insides curl. He sort of liked that. He sort of loved it.

_All yours._

*

_Why can't I stop thinking about you no matter what I do?_

_Because I have great legs._

*

_The only word I think of when I look at you is perfect. Also no homo._

_All of this is pretty much yes homo. So much homo._

*

Luke woke up and looked to his side, seeing the note taped there and chuckling. It was a drawing of a dick with the writing ' _Size not to scale. Have this nude._ ' Michael was pretty stupid but Luke loved him anyway. Instead of writing a reply, Luke just drew a pair of boobs on a post it note with a heart and stuck it to the inside of Michaels bunk. He walked out of the room and into front, where Michael quickly stood in front of his shirtless body.

"Don't take any pictures of him until he's put a shirt on." Michael told whoever was in the room. He turned around to face Luke, ushering the blond back into the bunks and closing the door behind them.

"What's that about?"

"We're holding an interview here and the girl brought a cameraman with her. They've been taking pictures of us all morning." Michael explained, watching Luke's back as he looked for a shirt in his suitcase. Luke picked one out, ironically belonging to Michael because they all always get clothes mixed up, and pulled it on.

Michael raised an eyebrows but nodded appreciatively. Luke looked good in Michael's clothes.

*

_You know that shirt you borrowed? Could you rub it all over your naked body and then return it to me without washing it?_

_That's a lot of work but I'll return it without washing it because that's easier for me._

*

_Sometimes I want to give you sweet little kisses but other times I just want to wreck you until all you can cry out is my name._

Luke read over the note and felt his sweatpants getting tight. He glanced out of the curtain of his bunk, hearing the boys moving around outside of the room.

"Guys?" He called out, just loud enough that anyone in the room of the bunks would be able to hear him. With a shrug he pulled the curtain of his bunk closed and pushed down his sweatpants to his thighs. He read Michael's note again before spitting into his palm and wrapping a hand around his dick. He lay his head back onto the pillow as he tugged, thinking about the words written next to him. With a curious edge, he brought his other hand down, fondling his balls before sliding lower and teasing his hole. He released a low whine, deciding to give it a try. He put two fingers in his mouth, wetting them before going back down to his hole and circling a finger around his rim. His other hand didn't stop tugging at his dick as he pushed his pointer finger in and slowly pulled it out again, testing the waters. "Fuck," he whispered quietly, this time pushing the finger in further. He moaned out quietly. "Fuck you Michael." He let go of his dick, only focusing on slowly fucking himself with the finger. His hips moved slowly, pushing his body into the source of the pleasure and Michael's image flicked into Luke's head, his cheeky smiling face and messy hair. "Shit." Luke tried to push the second finger in with the first, wincing at first because of the stretch but sighing in pleasure when he finally managed it. He experimentally moved his hips, letting out a small broken moan and suddenly wanting to chase the feeling. He pushed his fingers in and his hips down, thinking of Michael's oddly red lips and bright green eyes. Michael was beautiful. "I fucking hate you, Clifford." Luke whispered, trying to push his fingers further and revelling in the feeling. He curled his fingers, shivering when they brushed against his prostate. "S-seriously, fuck you." Luke wanted to cry at how good this felt. He'd definitely be doing this in the future again. He curled his fingers up again, brushing his prostate and crying out. He thought about Michael's stubble, how it would feel scratching against his body- his thighs maybe. "Mike- shit." His body quivered, his thighs shaking and Luke clenched his eyes shut as he curled his fingers one last time, brokenly moaning out as cum splattered across his stomach. He delicately pulled his fingers out of himself, looked at his messy body and closed his eyes again. "Fuck you." He whispered out as Michael's smiling face popped back into his head. "Fuck you so much."

*

_You're so beautiful. My beautiful princess._

Luke sleepily opened his eyes, smiling at the note across from him. Michael was a sweetheart sometimes. He pulled out a pen and the block of post it notes and thought of a reply that would make Michael smile.

_My handsome prince._

Luke drew hearts all over the page, writing _L &M _childishly into one of them and giggling. He put _x_ 's into other hearts as kisses and then got out of bed and left the note on Michael's pillow. He walked to the front of the bus, sitting down on the couch and grabbing a piece of toast from somebody's plate on the table.

"Yeah, that's actually yours." Michael told him, nudging the plate of toast further towards him. "I'm sick of you stealing my food. You're welcome." Luke looked at the plate and then back at Michael with a grateful smile. He grabbed the plate and settled back into the couch.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Luke asked the boys.

"Day off. The new Star Wars film is out, we're going to see it, no questions asked." Calum told Luke. Luke nodded, finishing off the toast and going to get changed and ready to go out. He walked into the bunks, smiling at a shirt laying over the heater because it was Michael's and he loved that one. He slipped it on, hugging his own body briefly before going to find some jeans.

When all of the boys were ready, they went out to the cinema, buying tickets for the new Star War's film and all going into Screen 5. It was hopefully dark enough that they wouldn't be recognized. "I wanna sit in the back." Ashton whispered to all of them.

"'Kay. I'm going to the front." Michael nodded.

"Dude, what? No, the front sucks." Calum grimaced, walking up the steps to get to the back seats. Ashton shrugged and began to follow him.

"I'll sit with Mikey." Luke told Ashton while he was in earshot. Ashton put his thumb up behind his back and continued to follow Calum up the steps. Michael turned, putting his arm around Luke's shoulder and leading him to the front of the cinema. Thankfully, they were pretty early so only half of the seats were filled, Luke knew it would fill up pretty quickly, the film was still fresh out. Michael walked right past the seats and went to the beanbags in front of them instead, pulling Luke to the only one free. "There's only one-" Luke began to say but Michael had obviously thought ahead, putting his arms around Luke's waist from behind and pulling them both down to the seat together. "What-" Luke whispered.

"Shh." Michael told him, nudging his head onto Luke's shoulders and pulling the blonds body into his own. Michael put his legs around Luke too, caging him in and angling his head towards the large screen.

"What if there are fans-" Luke started to whisper.

"Be quiet, princess." Michael whispered and Luke's words caught in his throat. "Watch the movie." Luke subtly settled back into Michael, leaning his head to the side so it rested on Michael's and resting his hands on Michael's thighs. "No homo though." Luke couldn't wipe the smile off his face for the rest of the movie.

*

_Just wanna hold your hand, princess. (and other stuff but I was trying to be cute.)_

_Just wanna suck you off but I guess hand holding is cool too._

*

_Gunna make you choke on Daddy's cock one day princess x_

Luke shot up, banging his head on the top of his bunk. "Ow, fuck- what? Fuck." Luke grabbed his quickly hardening crotch and let out a sigh of relief. This... was almost too much. "Okay. Okay. _Fuck_ but okay." Luke let out a breath, squeezing his dick slightly as he looked over the words again. "Seriously, fuck you Michael."

"Luke?" He heard Ashton's tired voice and his eyes widened.

"Yeah?" He called out timidly.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Luke let out a small huff of frustration as he looked down at his hardness. He couldn't get off with Ashton in the room, that'd just be weird. He lay back down and tried not to think about it. It'd go down soon. He turned his head, ready to go back to sleep until he caught sight of Michael's note again. He let out a curse looking at it and jumped out of the bunk.

"I'll be in the shower."

*

_Heard your reaction yesterday. You're so hot._

Luke smiled sleepily at the note, stretching his arms and then pulling out his block of sticky notes and the pen. He bit his lip as he wrote out his reply.

_Only for Daddy._

He stuck the note to the inside of Michael's bunk and scratched at his bare stomach. He looked down, seeing a red rash there. "What the fuck?" He whispered to himself. He placed his hand against it, feeling how hot his skin was there and starting to panic. "Oh my god." He ran out into the front of the bus. "I'm dying, oh my god!" He ran straight to Ashton, the eldest in the band and grabbed his hand. He put it against the rash on his stomach. "What is this? Do you see it? I'm dying, holy fuck, Ash. Oh my god!" Ashton's hand was suddenly slapped away and Luke, still panicking, turned to look at Michael.

"It's nothing you idiot. Just a heat rash." Michael explained, grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him to the kitchen. He put his hands on Luke's hips when they got there, easily hoisting the blond onto the counter. He pulled the freezer open, grabbing an ice pack (usually for Ashton's hands after drumming) and gently placed it against the rash on Luke's stomach. "It'll go away in a few hours." Michael told Luke quietly, still holding the ice pack against his skin.

"Good." Luke replied just as quietly. "Thank you." Michael grabbed one of Luke's free hands, playing with his fingers and awkwardly smiling at Luke. Luke was blushing.

"Hey guys, we have a meeting in half an hour!" Ashton called out and Michael quickly dropped Luke's hand. He pulled the ice pack away, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to the hurt part of Luke's stomach and then putting the ice pack back on and making Luke hold it. He walked out of the kitchen and Luke was left sitting on the counter, a confused blushing mess.

*

_Daddy wants to fuck you so bad, it hurts. My hand just doesn't do it anymore._

Luke could imagine a frustrated Michael, hand around his cock, pumping fast but still not getting any relief as he moaned out Luke's name. He looked out of his bunk, made sure nobody was in the room and put his fingers in his mouth, making sure they were wet before shrugging down his sweats.

_Well my fingers are doing fine for me but I'd much rather your cock, Daddy x_

*

_Okay. We're super homo, aren't we? We need to stop pretending we aren't super homo because I'm sure thinking about you in the shower is pretty gay. I'm pretty gay for you Luke._

Luke snorted as he read the note. Yeah, they were pretty gay. Luke probably was really gay considering he fingers himself now too. He pulled out his sticky notes and a pen and began writing out his reply.

_I'm pretty gay for you too. Yes homo. Super homo._

He laughed before getting out of bed and sticking the note in Michael's bunk. He walked into the front of the bus, grabbing the bowl of cereal from the table and beginning to eat it.

"Learn to make your own fucking food, Luke!" Calum yelled at him exasperated before stomping to the kitchen and making himself another bowl of cereal. "I hope you choke on the milk." Calum muttered, walking back into the room with a new bowl.

"Choke on me instead." Michael whispered next to Luke and the blond snorted before continuing to eat. He didn't even have to think about Michael's comments anymore, used to it from all of their notes. He only realized that Michael had said it out loud when he had the food in his mouth and then he was looking at a smirking Michael and actually choking on the food. "Shit, Luke." Michael started to pat him on the back.

"You're such an idiot." Calum sighed as Luke stopped choking. "Let's just watch a movie or something, yeah? We have the day off."

"Lets go in the back room then, its darker and we can use the sound system." Calum and Ashton got up, going to get the back room ready and Luke finished up the cereal and put the bowl on the table. He turned to look at Michael only to see the boy staring at him with a smile.

"Did you just watch me eat?" Luke asked, feeling his cheeks heat up when Michael gave a small nod with the same big smile. "Why?"

"'Cause you're pretty." Michael brought his thumb up, brushing it over Luke's cheek bone as his blush darkened. His thumb traveled down, softly brushing over Luke's bottom lip. Luke's lips parted on instinct and Michael dipped his thumb into Luke's mouth, the blond boy softly biting down on the flesh. "Fuck," Michael let out in a breath. Luke let his tongue touch Michael's thumb and began to softly suck. "Fuck, oh my god, you're so hot."

"Guys, the movie is on!" Luke and Michael sprang apart, both looking at each other wide eyed and breathing a little heavier. "Guys!" Michael and Luke both stood up and began making their way into the back room. When they got there, a lay out of blankets and cushions greeted them on the pull out sofa and they took the left side of it, Luke getting next to Calum and Michael squeezing in next to him on the end. Michael immediately grabbed Luke's hand, playing with his fingers as an action movie started to play on the screen. Luke didn't really understand what was happening, but as his finger brushed over Michael's knuckle, he realized that he didn't care because this was great. He loved Michael and this was amazing.

Later on in the movie, when Michael was sure Ashton and Calum weren't going to look, Michael pulled Luke's hand up to his face and began kissing each of Luke's fingers softly. He kept his eyes on the film, knowing that Luke would look at him and just continued with the small act. Luke shifted, clenching his thighs before reaching his free hand out, placing it on Michael's knee and sliding up until it rested just below his hip. Michael's free arm snaked around Luke's bare waist before grabbing the meat at his hip and using it to pull Luke closer to him. Luke glanced at their friends, this was getting risky now and... well, Luke was very much turned on, to put it bluntly. He sort of, no definitely, wanted them to leave the room. Like, now. But that obviously wasn't happening.

Luke leant his head on Michael's shoulder, facing the movie again but only focusing on the delicate touches that he and his best friend were sharing.

*

_Treats baby like a princess, fucks him like a whore._

"Oh, my god." Luke choked, looking at the note. He desperately grabbed his post it notes, writing out a reply as he palmed himself with his free hand.

_Treats Daddy like a prince, let's him use me like a rag doll._

He stuck his fingers in his mouth to wet them, wishing they were Michael's instead.

*

_Want my baby on my lap again ):_

Luke frowned at the note. Maybe he'd be able to do something about that. With a new found confidence, he jumped out of bed and sped walked to the front of the bus where the boys sat. He hopped right onto Michael's lap, the older boy letting out a squeak of surprise.

"Good morning to you too, Luke?" Ashton raised an eyebrow, biting into his bacon sandwich and eating. Luke looked on the table, seeing Michael's plate with another sandwich on it. He grinned, leaning forward and hearing another squeak come from Michael. He felt Michaels hand land on his lower back, squeezing his flesh and Luke let out a breath, picking up the plate and leaning back again, starting to eat Michael's food.

"Today's agenda?" Luke asked, nuzzling into Michael like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Studio, venue at four." Calum explained, giving Luke a weird look for his close proximity to Michael but continuing to eat. "Dude, I'm going to teach you how to cook for yourself." Calum gave a disapproving look at Luke's stolen food before shaking his head. Luke turned to look at Michael with a frown. He didn't want his Mikey to go hungry. He put the half eaten sandwich to Michael's mouth.

"Share?" He asked and Michael smiled before taking a bite of the sandwich.

"You guys are weird." Ashton stated but the two boys just ignored him.

*

_Can I ask for morning kisses today or is that too far?_

Luke giggled, getting out his post it notes and writing a reply.

_Maybe when nobody's looking x_

Luke got out of bed, pulling on his sweatpants before walking to the front of the bus. He saw an extra plate on the table with some toast and hastily picked it up before anybody else could claim it. Michael snorted as he watched.

"It's yours, idiot. You're welcome." Michael told him, nervously scratching at his knee. He glanced down at it then back at Luke. He wanted Luke to sit on his lap again. Luke looked at Ashton and Calum before deciding to do it anyway. He walked over to Michael with his plate, dropping straight into the boys lap and settling back. Ashton and Calum both looked confusedly at the scene.

"I don't know exactly what's happening here," Ashton stated, glancing at the Muke pile. "But please do not explain it to me." Luke shrugged, eating his toast and leaning his head back onto Michael's chest. He kept his eyes firmly on Ashton and Calum and as soon as their attention was elsewhere he quickly tilted his head up, pressing three light kisses to Michael's jawline.

"What was that for?" Michael whispered in his ear.

"You ordered kisses, you got kisses."

*

_Give me a lap dance today, maybe I'm pushing my luck but I'm hopeful._

Luke snorted.

_Yeah, no, that's not happening. No more kisses for you._

*

_Want to fuck you until you can't walk, princess. Love your new haircut x_

Luke smiled bashfully at the note, yawning and stretching out his arms. Luke got out his post it notes and pen and started writing something back.

_Like looking good for Daddy x_

Luke drew hearts all over the page again, putting little kisses in random places and drawing a smiley face in the corner of the page. He giggled lightly, going over to Michael's bunk and pulling back the curtain. He was taken aback when he saw Michael lying there, soft snores coming out of his mouth with a little bit of drool pooling on his chin. Luke smiled, putting the sticky note on the wall and hesitating, looking at Michael's face. "Pretty." He whispered, leaning down to kiss Michael's cheek. He stepped away, pulling the curtain closed again and going to the front of the bus, stealing Ashton's breakfast.

*

Luke woke up to something tickling his cheek. He opened his eyes, yawning and looking what was irritating him. He sat up as he saw it, a woven bracelet, one of the loose ties must've been tickling him. He picked up the bracelet, something red catching his eye and he looked to the edge of his pillow, seeing a rose. Luke's mouth dropped open. He picked up the rose and examined the bracelet. It was blue, a capital _M_ woven into the material in white and Luke wanted to put it on but he wouldn't be able to tie it himself. He looked to the note taped on his wall then, seeing a few words that made his heart swell.

_Because my boy deserves to wake up to the best x_

He rushed out to the front room, clutching the bracelet in his hand. He ran straight to Michael. "Put it on me." Michael smiled, seeing the little piece of fabric in Luke's hand. He delicately picked it up, making sure the M was facing upward before tying the bracelet on him with a double knot. Luke couldn't look away from Michael, his beautiful green eyes and his scruffy jaw. His gorgeous red lips.

"Mikey," Luke whispered. Michael looked up and Luke grabbed his hand, tugging at it so he'd stand up. He led him out of the room, away from Ashton and Calum's curious eyes and into the room where the bunks were. "Just wanna..." Luke grabbed Michael's jaw gently, pulling his face towards Luke's. "Want kisses." Michael smiled before leaning forward, letting their breaths intermingle. He placed a kiss on Luke's cheek, kissing down to the corner of his mouth before Luke turned his head suddenly, making Michael kiss his bottom lip. Luke pulled Michael into him, parting his lips and letting Michael pull his bottom lip between his own. Luke shivered.

"Kisses for my princess." Michael whispered against Luke's lips, pressing chaste kisses to them. He started pressing harder, leaving longer kisses and soon enough Michael didn't pull away at all, just letting his lips moves against the blond boys. Michael pressed his fingers into the flesh of Luke's hips, curling his arms around the boy and putting Luke's naked chest to his clothed one. "Why do you never wear a shirt? Drives me insane." Luke just pressed his lips harder to Michael's.

*

_Wanna kiss you for the rest of my life._

Luke smiled at the note, writing back his own before getting out of bed.

_+Blowjobs?_

Luke walked into the front room, pausing in front of the boys when seeing eggs and bacon on a plate, placed on the table away from the three boys. Luke looked up at them and back down at the breakfast, suspicious.

Nothing for said for a solid ten seconds.

"Eat it, Luke. It's all yours." Calum told him and his smile was enough to keep Luke in his place. Luke looked at all the boys again, and down at the breakfast. It looked delicious, but the boys all looked like they were hiding something.

"Did you do something to it?" Luke asked.

"Of course not, Lukey. We love you." Calum told him. Ashton slyly smiled up at the blond, biting his lip before shaking his head and looking at his phone. Michael was avoiding eye contact.

"Then you eat it." Calum's eyes widened at the request and Luke scoffed before sitting down, taking a wide birth around where the plate of food lay. He sat next to Ashton, huffing. Everybody went back to whatever they were doing before Luke walked in and it made Luke groan. "Somebody make me breakfast." The three ignored him.

Luke knew he'd get nowhere with asking Calum so he turned to Ashton, the boy next to him. Luke tugged on Ashton's arm until Ash looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Please make me some breakfast. Please Ash." Luke pouted and Ashton just tugged his arm out of Luke's hold. Ashton wasn't budging. Luke stood up, walked around the sofa and ended up in front of Mikey. Luke dropped down onto his lap.

"Oh no." Michael said quietly.

"Don't cave Mike. He needs to learn." Calum told him and Luke understood what was happening. But he didn't like making breakfast himself. His mom made it for him before tour and on tour he always stole the boys. He didn't want to start making it now.

"Mikey," Luke whined, nuzzling his head into Michael's collarbone and wrapping his arms around Michael's broad shoulders. " _Please._ "

"Michael, this is for his own good."

"I'm so hungry," Luke whined into Michael's collar. Luke kissed the bone, sure that the other two boys couldn't see. When he heard no reaction from the other two boys he continued leaving light kisses. Luke smirked suddenly, having an idea. He shuffled up in Michael's lap, putting his head on Michael's shoulder and leaning his mouth up to Michael's ear. He had to use the most seductive voice possible, but keep it at a low whisper so the boys wouldn't hear. " _Please, Daddy_."

Michael made Luke so much breakfast he had to throw some of it away.

*

_If you make me hard in front of the boys again you're going to take care of it._

Luke shifted, rubbing his hips against his bed and remembering the day before, Michael's dick pressing into his ass as they played video games with Calum and Ashton.

Luke pushed his head out of the curtain for his bunk, cursing as he saw Michael, curtain open and lying in his bunk on his laptop, twitter open. Luke looked at Michael; his teeth keeping hold of his lower lip and his long fingers clicking away at the keys of his laptop. Luke shifted his hips against his bed again.

"Are the boys here?" Luke got Michael's attention.

"What?" Michael looked at him, surprised. "Oh, uh, no. You slept late and they've gone for lunch or something." Luke nodded, leaning his head against his pillow and proceeding to stare at Michael. Michael could feel his eyes but continued scrolling through his twitter timeline.

"Mikey?" Luke asked after a few seconds and Michael looked up, sighing and closing his laptop. Michael slipped out of his bunk, only wearing boxers and stepped over to Luke's. Luke grinned and pulled back his cover, letting Michael fall into bed beside him. "Thank you." Luke curled into Michael's side and Michael immediately wrapped his arms around Luke, pulling him close. 

Michael swore he could feel- "Are you hard?"

Luke put his leg over both of Michael's, pushing into him further instead of answering and letting Michael feel the answer for himself. Michael grabbed Luke's hips, sliding his other hand underneath Luke's neck and pulling Luke half on top of him. Luke dropped his head onto Michael's shoulder, slowly inhaling the scent. Sweat and musk and just _man_. He inhaled again, feeling Michael's arms tighten around his shoulders. Luke pulled the blanket over them both properly and sighed, warming Michael's skin for a few brief seconds.

He rested one of his hands on Michaels hip and put the other one on Michaels cheek, his thumb softly stroking over the bone.

"We're so fucked up." Michael whispered, tightening his arms when Luke's thumb stopped moving on his face. He didn't mean to offend.

A few seconds passed. "I know." Luke agreed just as quietly, speaking right into the crevice of skin above Michael's protruding collar bone. When Michael didn't reply Luke puckered his lips, pressing them down into the crevice into a kiss before letting his lips naturally fall apart and continuing to breathe. Both of them were ignoring the fact that Luke's length was harshly pressed into Michael's thigh, Luke too relaxed to care really. He was just happy with cuddling his Mikey while the boys were out.

*

_Princess looks good while he sleeps, he'd look better squirming underneath me though._

Luke, like usual, smiled sleepily at the note and turned over in his bed, pushing the blankets down with his feet so his bare chest got some much needed air. He closed his eyes, pushing his head back into the pillow and groaning loudly. They had so much to do today. He grabbed his post it notes then, writing his reply to Michael.

_Waiting on you, Daddy. Make the move and I'm yours._

Luke added some kisses and coloured a heart into the corner of the page, yawning before getting out of the bed and sticking the note in Michael's bunk. Luke paused before closing curtain, looking at the hoody shoved into the corner of bed, next to Michael's pillow. He pulled it out, did his best to un-crumple it and pulled it on. It smelt just like Michael and Luke loved that.

Luke walked to the front of the bus, seeing the boys all sat watching a show on TV, dressed and ready for the day.

"Finally," Ashton said upon seeing him. "We have a meeting in about 40 minutes." Luke nodded, seeing a plate of toast on the table. He looked at Michael, a silent question in the air of 'did you make this for me?' Michael nodded and Luke picked up the plate, taking a bite out of the cold toast. Luke took a seat next to Michael, their thighs pressing together and that was all Luke needed to put a smile on his face despite the busy day ahead of them.

*

_You look so perfect (standing there) in literally all of my clothes please stop_

Luke laughed, looking down at his torso, Michael's stolen hoody still covering it because he didn't have the heart to take it off last night. He didn't take it off, even when he felt like making him self feel good and using his fingers to do that. When finished, Luke decided to leave Michael a risky reply.

_Today I got off. I didn't bother taking your hoody off, sorry. (Not actually sorry- also I got cum on your hoody- my bad.)_

*

Later that night, Michael climbed into bed and pulled up the covers before glancing to the wall, the exact place where Luke always wrote his replies. He choked on air as he read the note. He looked to the side of his pillow, see the freshly washed hoody folded and placed in the corner. He ran two fingers over it. "Fuck it." He whispered to himself, climbing out of bed and stepping onto the floor. He took a few small steps and carefully pulled open the curtain to Luke's bunk, making sure the noise wasn't too loud. All the boys were in bed, presumably asleep. Luke was the heaviest sleeper, Michael already knew that. He put his arm under Luke's body, shifting him over and climbing into the bed himself. Luke mumbled, turned around and wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him further in.

"Hey." Michael whispered and Luke just grunted, pulling him closer instead of actually saying anything. Luke's face went straight to Michael's shoulder, lightly kissing just above his collar bone like usual before letting his breathing even out again. Michael tilted his head, burying his nose in Luke's hair and closing the curtain to the bunk. He fell asleep pretty quickly.

*

Two hours later, Luke woke up again because of the temperature of his bunk. He tried to push the blanket off, only to notice that it wasn't there. In its place lay Michael Clifford. Luke smiled, pulling his hand from underneath Michael and stroking it through his colorful hair.

"What time is it?" Michael whined, softly blinking open both of his eyes.

"Really early," Luke whispered. "I don't know why I'm awake." Michael nodded, humming in acceptance of the answer before pushing his hips forward, letting him know he could feel that Luke was hard. Luke whimpered, his hand curling in Michael's hair before embarrassingly releasing it and clearing his throat. Michael, upon hearing the reaction, slowly dragged his hips up against Luke's again. Luke hummed loudly, pushing his lower half up from the bed to meet Michael's. Michael slipped his hands underneath Luke's body, each hand grabbing one half of Luke's ass and squeezing.

"You have a flat ass." Michael whispered with a chuckle and squeezed it again despite his statement.

"If you're going to judge it get your hands off it." Michael squeezed again, silently telling Luke he wasn't letting go any time soon. "Thought so."

Michael lifted Luke's lower half, using his grip as leverage and grinded his hips upwards again, hearing a small moan fall from Luke's mouth as he did the same. "M-Mikey, can you just-" Luke whimpered, squirming so his dick rubbed against Michael's hipbone and letting his head fall back onto his pillow. Michael stopped him with his grip, guiding Luke's hips so their clothed erections lined up against each other and starting grinding them both together. "Y-yeah," Luke whispered, closing his eyes and letting Michael do all the work. "Like- yeah. That." Michael dropped his head onto Luke's shoulder, still grinding his hips with his hands on Luke's ass and started to kiss Luke's bare chest. He kissed down to Luke's nipple, licking it before enclosing his lips around it. "Oh- god," Luke moaned lowly, clamping his mouth shut to try and stay quiet. Michael sucked before flicking his tongue over the nub and licking a messy circle around the area. "Fuck." Luke whispered, his back arching without his consent.

Michael rubbed them together just right, his fingernails digging into the flesh of Luke's backside, probably leaving marks and Luke let out a cry because this felt so good. Being with a boy felt better than any girl, being with Michael felt so much better.

"You- you gotta be quiet for me, princess." Luke nodded frantically, whimpering at the name Michael used for him and biting his lip to try and stop any sounds from escaping. "So- so hot, p-pretty, ugh." Michael grunted right next to his ear. Luke fisted a hand into Michael's hair again, harshly pulling at it instead of letting out a moan like he wanted to. Instead, Michael moaned into his ear, seeming to like the feel of the pain. Luke pulled it harder, Michael groaning into his ear again and biting down on his earlobe. Luke felt sparks of pain run down his ear just as Michael slipped his hand down the back of Luke's boxers, cupping his ass and digging his nails in. Michael harshly pushed their hips together again, rubbing up against him just right and shivering, letting out a small broken whimper and biting down harder on Luke's flesh to keep sounds in.

Luke needed something more, he slipped his free hand, the one that didn't have a death grip on Michael's hair, into the back of his boxers and on top of Michaels hand. He linked his fingers with Michael's, guiding their hands between his cheeks and making Michael's pointer finger press against his hole. He pressed his finger on top of Michael's for more pressure, his bottom lip trembling with the want to cry out. Michael's hips slowed down as he started to experimentally massage Luke's hole with his finger, seeing what the blond liked.

"Y-yeah. Mhm, like that." Luke whispered to encourage him. Luke loosened the hand on his hair, feeling Michael's nose bump against his ear briefly and bite down on his earlobe again- this time softly. When Luke felt the pad of Michael's finger enter him painfully, he quickly spoke out, "wait- just," he grabbed Michael's hand, bringing it to to his mouth and immediately taking two of his fingers in, licking them all over as a substitute for lube. He put Michael's hand back in his boxers, rubbing his thumb over a few of his knuckles. "Now." Michael started again, massaging his hole first before putting his first finger at the opening and slowly pushing it in halfway before pulling it out again.

Michael started grinding again, pushing himself closer to his high. "S'like- fingering a girl, b-but tighter." Luke moaned quietly as he explained, feeling Michael pushing his long finger in all the way finally before quickly pulling halfway out and then back in again. Michael got into a pace of grinding and fingering, biting down onto Luke's ear when he felt a moan or word travelling down his throat. Luke quickly sucked his own pointer finger and slipped his hand into his boxers. The stretch of squeezing his own finger in next to Michael's was a burn but he managed it. He pushed Michael's finger to the left, letting out a curse of "ah, uhm- fuck," as it pressed into his prostate. "You- oh god, y'feel t-that? S'my pros-uh-prostate." Michael jabbed into it, Luke pulling on his hair but still letting out a cry of his name anyway. He pulled his own finger out, letting Michael carry on. Michael continued to push the finger in and out of him, jabbing into his prostate each time and making Luke pull on the fistful of his hair, his hips moved at the same time as the finger, rubbing them together constantly and Michael felt so hard that he could feel his dick pulsing. He could almost hear his own heartbeat in his ear. "Oh god, Mike- so, close- ugh." Michael let out a moan into Luke's ear, telling him, yes, yeah, I'm close too, before nipping on his earlobe again. He turned, tucking his head into Luke's neck and sucking- wanting to leave something for them both to remember this by. He pressed his finger into Luke's prostrate, massaging and feeling Luke's nails dig into his head as the painful grip on his hair tightened unbelievably.

"I'm gunna," Luke cried, using his grip on Michaels hair to pull their faces together. Michael's tongue went straight between his teeth, Luke sucking on it like a lollypop before he was letting go to moan, pull on Michael's hair again and feel all of his muscles tighten. "Daddy." Luke moaned out as he came and Michael stopped moving completely, brokenly moaning as he bit down on Luke's bottom lip and pushed his hips one last time against Luke's before he felt wetness seep into his boxers. A wave of exhaustion washed over him as the last spurt of cum left his body and he dropped onto Luke, removing his hands from Luke's boxers and instead wrapping them around his waist. He could feel the sweat on both of their bodies now, sticking them together as the sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room. Luke wrapped his hands around Michael's shoulders, closing his eyes as Michael's head gently rested on his chest. It bobbed up and down with each deep breath Luke took but he didn't seem to mind.

"Don't you dare say no homo." Luke whispered to him and so Michael said nothing, just titled his head and lightly kissed Luke's sweaty chest before closing his eyes. It took more than half an hour for the excitement level to drop and for them both to fall asleep again.

*

_I think I'm gay (P.S. you're less annoying when you sleep. P.P.S. i love you.)_

_You think? You_ _ think _ _you're gay? (P.S. fuck you. P.P.S. i love you too.)_

Luke took off his dirty boxers and slipped on a pair of sweatpants that were laying on the floor before stretching and walking into the front room. Michael, Ashton and Calum were all watching a One Direction performance on YouTube, Liam's voice quietly travelling through the room. Luke looked to the table, seeing bacon and eggs on a plate with steam still rising from them. The boys didn't even notice he was in the room as he grabbed the plate and began eating, looking at the TV and watching the performance. 

"Hey, where did- dude, I was eating that!" Luke froze, seeing Calum standing up from the sofa and reaching for the plate. Luke took a few steps back, taking another large bite of the bacon and narrowing his eyes. Calum started to walk towards him and Luke turned and ran back to the bunks, shoving bacon into his mouth as he did so. "Lucas!" Calum chased after him. Luke closed the door to the bunks behind himself, sitting against it and scarfing down the rest of the food. When finished, he opened the door, Calum falling inside and stumbling into him. Luke shoved the plate in his hands and ran back to the front of the bus. "Dammit, Luke! Fuck you!" Luke heard Calum's padding feet and threw himself next to Michael, tucking himself under Michael's arm just as Calum walked in. Calum took one look at them and glared. "Stay away from my food." Michael tightened his hold around Luke, his nails leaving crescent shapes in Luke's shoulder. 

*

"Oh fuck, baby." Michael moaned out quietly, pushing Luke's head down further and hearing him choke. "Y-yeah- mhm." Luke felt a tear roll down his cheek as he tried to take Michael in further, down his throat and pushing his gag reflex to its limits. Luke bobbed his head up again, pushing back down and letting Michael's dick push down his throat until his nose touched Michael's pubic hair. He moaned at the feel of it tickling him, his mouth vibrating around Michael's dick before he spluttered and coughed, pulling back up and off completely to breathe. Michael whined quietly, his stomach rising and falling with each deep breath he took. He looked up, his bright hair stuck to his forehead and connected eyes with Luke's blue watery ones. He pulled Luke up on top of him and lightly kissed him. "You okay?" Luke hummed, sliding back down Michael's body and immediately taking Michael's tip back into his mouth again and lightly sucking before pushing his head down again, halfway down before pulling back up and repeating the action. "You- sure you've never... Fuck, Lu- baby- oh god." Luke pushed his head down again, willing his throat to take it and swallowed around him. "Gunna- ugh," Michael let out a string of curses and grunts, before he was pulling Luke's hair away from his dick, cum spurting out when Luke's mouth was around the tip. Luke let out a surprised moan, not taking his mouth away and just taking it anyway. When he pulled back, a line of cum was travelling from his bottom lip and down his chin. He heavily swallowed, blinking at the taste before looking up a Michael, his lips dark and swollen. "Holy shit."  

Luke used his pinky finger to stop the substance from going further than his chin, scraping it up to his mouth and sucking on his finger before pulling it out of his mouth with a pop. "Holy shit." Michael repeated, more quietly before a loud bang came from the front room. 

"We're back and we brought pizza!" Michael pulled Luke up, kissing him heavily on the lips before pulling his sweats back on without a shirt and fixing Luke's hair quickly. 

"Okay!" Michael yelled back to the boys. "I think Luke is about to shower though!" Michael ran his thumb over Luke's swollen lips, kissing him chastely. "Go and take care of yourself. I'll save you some, okay?" Luke nodded before kissing Michael again, sliding out of the bunk with their lips still connected. Michael pulled back and Luke tilted forward, kissing him for just a few seconds more before running off to shower. 

*

_I can't protect you from Calum's breakfast wrath forever._

_But you will because you love me._

Luke walked into the front room, seeing Michael, Calum and Ashton all sitting on the sofa, facing him. Luke paused in his step, raising an eyebrow. He'd just woken up, he hadn't bothered to tame his hair or put on a shirt like usual and he'd slept later than usual. 

"Today, we're going to try a different method." Calum stated. "You're going to make your own breakfast." Luke deflated, whining already despite doing nothing. "This is for your own good, because I am so close to strangling you; if you steal my food one more fucking time-" 

"Easy." Michael warned. Calum shot him a look but let it go. 

"Today you're making yourself some bacon." Calum informed Luke. Luke started to pout, looking over at Michael for help. "Mike, I swear to god, you so much as-" 

"Alright." Luke hesitantly agreed. " _If_ , one of you helps me." Michael stood up, brushing off lint from his knees and smiling at Luke. He walked over to Luke, putting a hand on his shoulder and guiding him to the kitchen. As soon as they were out of sight Michael pulled Luke in closer. He led Luke to the fridge, the blond bending over in front of him to pull out the bacon. Michael glanced down, his breath catching before Luke stood up and closed the fridge again. Michael led Luke to the stove, turning it on for me and motioning to the oiled pan already out. 

As Luke opened the bacon, Michael wrapped his arms around Luke's middle from behind, putting his face on Luke's shoulder and overlooking everything that was happening. 

"I'll make it for you," Michael whispered and Luke grinned. "But then you won't get your treat. If princess makes it himself Daddy'll give him a treat." Luke's hands stopped moving, his fingers twitching as Michael's breath hit his ear. "Put the bacon in the pan, baby." With shaking hands, Luke picked up a strip of bacon, peeling it away from the rest and laying it in the pan. He did the same to another piece and then closed the packet. "Turn up the heat on the stove." Michael instructed and Luke did that too, hearing a light sizzling noise fill the air. "Good boy." Michael praised, turning and kissing Luke's jawline. Michael let his nails drag down Luke's torso to the band of his sweats, slipping his hands underneath at his hips. Michael avoided the place Luke needed to be touched the most, instead going straight to his thighs and lightly scratching at them. 

Michael latched his lips onto Luke's neck, lightly kissing and licking, being sure not to leave another mark because the last one was hard enough for Luke to explain. 

"What're we doing, Mikey?" Luke asked quietly, tilting his head for Michael to get more access. 

"We're accepting-" Michael kissed Luke's cheek and then his jawline again, "-that we have something-" More kisses, "and not thinking about the labels." Michael pulled Luke back into him, inhaling the smell of the bacon and breathing out again onto Luke's neck. 

"I think we're in _so much_ denial." Luke whispered and Michael let out a chuckle against Luke's skin, humming in agreement. 

"Flip the bacon, princess." Luke picked up the spatula, sliding it under the bacon pieces and flipping them open. "Good boy." Luke dropped the spatula back onto the counter, leaning back into Michael again and pushing his bum back to brush against Michael's crotch. Michael bent forward, Luke's elbows falling onto the counter and a gasp falling from his mouth. 

"What?" Luke asked him quietly. 

"Want your treat now?" Michael asked with a smirk, pushing his crotch into Luke's backside and bending him further over. Michael's front didn't leave Luke's back. "Want Daddy to give you a special treat, baby?" Michael gently turned Luke's head to the side, making him look at the stove where the food was cooking. "Make sure it doesn't burn." With Luke's head flat against the counter, Michael pulled away completely. He looked at Luke, all bent over and bum sticking out for him and licked his lips. 

Michael pulled Luke's sweats down with one hand, dropping to his knees. 

"What're you- _oh_." Luke put his hand over his mouth, well aware that the boys were only a couple of meters away and it wasn't normal to moan whilst making bacon. It was, however, normal to moan if someone's tongue was doing what Michael's was at that moment in time. "Oh, god." Luke whispered to himself because this was possibly the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. Michael was going down on him- tongue on ass- with him bent across the kitchen counter and their friends in the room next to theirs. Yeah, Luke would remember this one. Maybe he would make his own breakfast more often if this was the result. 

*

_We're so super homo, I think I need to accept it. I'm gay. Maybe I'm straight and you'e my exception but either way I am in love with a man and have a huge Daddy kink and I'm a lil bit fucked up and I like pain but pls love me._

_I am in love with you, Michael Clifford. Yes homo. I'm glad you're finally accepting it bc now we can keep having secret super kinky sexual adventures on the bus._

Despite loving their old dynamic, platonic in person and gay on paper, Luke loved their new dynamic more. They weren't exactly perfect yet, but they were getting there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought in comments and with kudos :)


End file.
